Mother's Love
by Shyrstyne
Summary: Sequalish to Mother's Tears, but can stand alone. ..Introspective oneshot.. It had been so long. And he was back. She could only marvel at how much he had grown. Sora's Mother and her son.


It had been so long.

But her wait was ending.

She didn't know why, or how she knew, but she knew. She knew it would be soon, and soon she would be at peace once more.

She watched from the back yard. She could see everything from here. The beach less then a mile away, the island that was only a little ways beyond that. She could see rows and rows of houses, lush greenery, and the occasional pinprick of a person walking down the road.

She didn't really see any of these things though. Her mind focused only on what she couldn't see at all. That red haired girl that had disappeared only a few days ago, the silver haired boy she'd spoken of on occasion (of whom she remembered, but only barely), and the last boy. The one with the blue eyes and wonderful smile.

The one she needed to see most.

The sun began to set, and she began to head back toward her house and room. Perhaps tomorrow would hold more. There was always tomorrow.

The days went by, and she found herself on the beach, watching the sky, doing nothing in particular. She should be home, cleaning or cooking, or perhaps getting groceries, but she was drawn here. Her eyes were drawn upward, looking at nothing, but seeing everything.

Comets. Laced in brilliant blue fire, streaking from above. She knew what they were almost before she even saw them.

She didn't move though, as she watched them fall.

She remembered it all now. Every move, every silly smile, those oversized shoes, and his goofball antics. She cursed and ranted at herself for forgetting something as precious as her own son.

It made sense now though. That door on the second floor was his. That little window far above her back yard was his. He was the reason she knew all these foreign people. He was the reason she always seemed to unconsciously make too much food for dinner.

And he was back.

She hadn't seen him yet, but she knew. She would see him soon. She could hardly wait.

It didn't take long. The soft crunch of sand let her know that someone was coming. It was on the wrong side of the beach for her to see whether any boats had come in from the island or not. She didn't turn, despite that instinctual _knowing_, she still didn't want to turn around and find it wasn't her little boy.

"Mom?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she heard his voice. A year? Two years? How long had it been? How long had it been since she'd heard his voice? She gave in, and turned to face him.

He was older, that much was instantaneously clear. His voice had matured, but still held its innocence that was Sora's. His hair was lighter now, and perhaps a bit longer as well. He had new clothes, more black, and less red. But he was still Sora. He would always be Sora.

She tried to maintain her calm, to not seem weak and fluttery in front of her newly grown little boy, but she couldn't do it. All the worry and confusion flooded back to her and she staggered towards him, enveloping him in the biggest, longest hug she could manage. He was a little embarrassed, she could tell, but he'd just have to deal with it. She was his mother and she was entitled to all the hugs she could wrest from him!

He was taller, she realized. Nearly as tall as herself, and still growing! She spotted his friends in the distance, conversing amongst themselves and obviously waiting for him.

She felt the tears well up yet again as she realized something. She was proud of him. She had no idea what had happened, or what he'd gone through. She had no idea of the things he'd accomplished or the trials he's overcome.

But she knew it was something amazing.

She knew it was something that would be passed down for generations to come.

And all because of her little boy.

"M-Mom!" He asked as she burst into unabashed tears on his shoulder. He turned slightly, and made a gesture to his friends behind him before sinking to the ground, allowing her to sit with him.

It was awkward at first. Sora had little experience with crying women, let alone his own mother, who had been solid and supporting all his young life.

It was dark, and she had finally stopped sobbing. They sat together for a few minutes, each thanking the stars that fate had been so kind.

"I… I'm really sorry.. Y'know…" He apologized slowly. His voice was tinged with remorse, and it made her heart ache. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders from where she sat next to him. She marveled at his growth once more.

"It's alright. You're safe, and that's all that matters now." She whispered. He had a relieved, happy look on his face and in his posture.

"You're going to have to tell me all about it though." She told him with a grin on her face. He smiled back.

"Sure thing Mum."

I don't think this is as good as the first chapter, but it needed to be done.


End file.
